Warners vs Extinction
by Smoking Wrecker
Summary: Extinction comes to the Animaniacs universe to take over the universe. The Warner brothers and sister will have to survive the Decepticons' most deadly weapon. Will Extinction be annoyed or their antics or will he immune. First transformers oc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Smoke here with my first Animaniacs crossover with transformers and my oc Extinction. I don't own Animaniacs or Transformers just my oc. Enjoy!**

It's a beautiful day in Burbank, the Warner brothers and sister are running around the Warner Bros. studios and bring chased by Ralph the security guard. Then they decided to run through a tunnel and when Ralph continues chasing them he hit the road, no really the tunnel was painted on a wall.

Meanwhile in the outskirts of Burbank a spaceship crashes lands in the forest. A grey white robot with red eyes, two rows of little spikes on the sides of the head, a beard like look and a mouth, he has a purple symbol on his chest with a glare but no mouth, two points on both sides on the top. When he sees Warner Bros studios he walked straight to the studio to begin his rampage.

The robot is in front of the studio gate and sees Ralph playing a Gameboy advanced and he noticed the robot. "Duh! May I helps you?" Ralph asked.

"I'm Extinction I'm here to see your boss." said Extinction.

"Do you have a appointment?" Ralph asked.

"Yeah and so do you with Dr. Fist!" said Extinction and punched Ralph in the face and his teeth come out and gets knocked out. Extinction walks into the studio and sees Acme labs.

He walks into the lab and sees two white mice one short and one tall. "What is that thing?" The short mouse asked.

"I am Extinction. Who are you?" Extinction asked.

"I am Brain and this is Pinky." said Brain. "What are you doing here?"

"I have come here to start my rampage and my conquest." said Extinction.

"Pinky are you pondering what I'm pondering?" Brain asked.

"Where are we gonna find our into the batcave?" Pinky asked.

Brain hits Pinky with a ruler. "Pinky you idiot. I'm talking about we work with this Extinction and take over the world." said Brain. "I have a idea Extinction, you free us and we can rule the world together."

Extinction rubs his chin and thinks bout and comes up with the answer. "No I never work with rats." said Extinction.

"We're mice." Pinky corrected the robot.

"Same thing." said Extinction and walked away.

"No it's not!" Brain shouted.

Meanwhile Plotz was in his office signing some papers when Extinction breaks down the door. "Mr. Plotz you have visitor." said his receptionist.

"I can see that thank you." said Plotz. "May I help you?"

"I am Extinction and your world is mine!" Extinction shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Plotz asked.

"This is a takeover and nobody's gonna stand in my way!" said Extinction. He grabs Plotz and placed him in the same birdcage that Tweety lives in.

Then he presses the phone to call the receptionist. "Can you call in everyone to a meeting." said Extinction.

 **That's the first chapter. Sorry I didn't get any chance to get any of the Animaniacs characters in this story. But I promise they will be in the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey here's the new chapter of Warners vs Extinction.**

All the characters of Warner Bros studios are in atrium waiting for Plotz to give them his speech. "I wonder what the boss wants now?" Rita asked.

"Maybe he'll give us the summer off?" Runt suggested.

Slappy Squirrel had her fingers crossed and whispered. "Please give me my spin off series."

"Maybe we'll get a real movie? Wakko wondered.

"I don't know about that?" Dot replied.

Then Extinction breaks down the wall and walls to the podium. "Greetings all! I am Extinction the new ruler of Warners Bros studios and your world!" said Extinction.

Yakko raises his hand. "You could use a bath because you stink." said Yakko with a clothespin on his nose along with Wakko and Dot.

"What?! No! I name is Extinction and you are all my prisoners!" said Extinction.

Everyone in the room started laughing and Extinction was confused by the laugher. "Yeah right! You remind me of a very young Elmer Fudd." said Slappy.

Extinction took out a giant gun and fired it in the air, everyone stopped laughing and put their hands in the air. "That's better, now my first order as ruler is to." said Extinction before seeing Dot raising her hand. "Yes you!?"

"First off you should let us defend ourselves. It's not a fair fight." said Dot.

"Says who?" Extinction asked.

"Space Jam." Yakko answered.

"That movie is useless when I'm around. Who are you guys?" Extinction asked.

"We're the Warner brothers!" Wakko and Yakko replied.

"And the Warner sister." said Dot.

"I'm Yakko."

"I'm Wakko."

"And I'm Dot. Don't call me Dottie, call me Dottie you die." said Dot.

"You own the studio?" Extinction asked.

"No we're just the names. We live in the water tower." said Yakko.

"Well find another place to stay because you're all fired!" Extinction shouted and everyone gasped.

"You can't fire the Warners we need them!" said Skippy Squirrel.

"No you we don't!" said Extinction.

Outside of the studio Extinction has the Warners in a cannon and fired them out of the studio. The Warners are flying until they land in a Civil war reactment cannon and get fired out of the cannon and back into the same cannon they were fired from.

"Did you miss us?" Wakko asked.

"Beat it!" Extinction exclaimed and shot them out of a cannon.

The Warners land in the dirty washroom from Potty emergency, they scream after seeing the dirty toilet and break down the door. "Oh yeah I haven't clean that bathroom in 20 years." said the gas station clerk and laughed.

"What a jerk?" said Wakko.

"What are we gonna do now?" Dot asked.

"Ok we need to find a place to stay and figure out a plan to take down that smelly robot." said Yakko. "We're gonna need some giant soap bars."

"And my mallet!" said Wakko holding a mallet.

"What about the cast of Friends?" Dot suggested.

"The show's over and it belongs to Warner Bros." said Yakko.

"So much for that." said Dot. "How about Disney?"

"No way!" Yakko and Wakko exclaimed.

"We're gonna have to stay in the old water tower near the train station." said Yakko.

"Seriously?!" Wakko and Dot exclaimed.

"It's only for the night. First thing tomorrow we'll head straight back to Warner Bros studios and give Extinction a piece of our mind." said Yakko.

Wakko took out a X ray of his brain and looks at it. "Which part should I give him?" Wakko asked.

 **That's chapter 2, please review and stay frosty**.


	3. Chapter 3

All was not well at Warner Bros. studios, Extinction is about to begin his rule an iron fist. Extinction was sitting in his new office and Porky Pig was standing in the office. "You wanted to see me Mr. Eeeexxxxx Extinction sir?" Porky asked.

"Yes I have seen you studdering, cut it out or else you're supper!" said Extinction.

Porky nodded his head in fear and runs off just when Ralph cones in with a box. "Mr. Extinction you have a package." said Ralph and then runs away.

Extinction opens the package and the Warners popped out. "Hello nurse!" They exclaimed.

Extinction took out his giant mace and attacked them but the Warners got out of the way. "I got rid of you idiots!" Extinction exclaimed.

"Well we were gonna find a place to stay but we decided to get to the good part." said Yakko.

"That was 10 minutes ago." said Extinction.

"It took you 10 minutes for you to make Mindy stay in her yard with an unbreakable leash, put Rita and Runt back to the pound, put Chicken Boo in a hen house and put Pinky and the Brain in a maze where they can't escape?" Dot asked.

"That's correct." said Extinction. "I put the Dick in dictator."

Yakko looks at the audience and says. "Good night everybody!"

"What was that?" Extinction asked.

"What was what?" Dot asked.

"You just said good night everybody when it's daytime." said Extinction.

"Oh! I say that after someone says a adult joke." said Yakko.

"It's funny when we do it. Not in the Dr. Secess movies." said Wakko.

"Same goes for Teen Titans go!" said Dot and the Warners shivered after hearing that.

"Enough of this! Time to die!" Extinction shouted.

"Knock knock!" said Yakko.

"Who's there?" Extinction asked.

"Not us!" The Warners both exclaimed and ran out the door. Extinction transformed into a robotic T. rex with horns on it head, and bumps on it's back. He began to chase the Warners.

Extinction enters a studio and looks for the Warners. "I can smell your fears. You can run but you can't hide." said Extinction.

The Warners were hiding behind a totem pole and were trying to keep their balence. They can feel footsteps heading straight towards them. Extinction swaps the Totem pole and growls at the Warners. "I thought T-Rexs have small arms?" said Wakko.

"My form is the Indomius rex from Jurassic world." said Extinction.

"We haven't saw that movie yet!" said Wakko.

"Then you won't be seeing it anytime soon." said Extinction and tried to eat them. But Wakko whacks Extinction with a mallet and the Warners ran off.

Extinction was furious and roared, then he chased after the Warners. "I will not be defeated by children!" He shouted.

 **Sorry for the long wait guys. But fear not I will put in more comedy in the next chapter, this something you guys have been waiting for. Please review and stay frosty**.


End file.
